


Healed Heart

by GypsyCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Infinity War, Post Civil War, Wakanda, pre infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: *****This story takes place just after Black Panther, you must have seen Civil War and Black Panther to know what is overall going on. I would not recommend reading if you have not seen either movie due to possible spoilers. You have been warned, thank you*****After spending two months in a cryogenic freeze sleeping state, Bucky Barnes woke up to start a new life in Wakanda. He spent his days training with Shuri and adopted the name 'White Wolf'. He had a routine and finally felt like his life was as good as it could get... That is, until he met Ashley Fermin.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come, much more for you to learn." Spoke Shuri as she walked past me.  
I was hesitant, but followed her after taking in another dose of the lake. It was a view that I knew I would never get enough of. I heard the children speak my name, my new name, ‘White Wolf’ in the distance as Shuri and I grew farther from them and deeper into the Wakandan forest.  
“Where are we going?” I asked her after I realized we were heading in the opposite direction as we usually go.  
“We are going to introduce you to a friend of mine. I think she will be able to help you and keep you company on the days that I can’t.” Shuri responded.  
“Thanks but I think I’ll be just fine on my own sometimes.”  
“Oh come on, scared of meeting a girl?” Shuri said with a teasing smile, I sighed. “You’ll love her, she is actually similar to you.”  
“How so?”  
“She came to Wakanda for help, she had a power that she couldn’t control and feared hurting people around her. I helped her gain control of it last year just like I am with you now.”  
“Except what I have isn’t a power.” I protested.  
“Well, yes. But I still think you two could help one another. She is a very quiet person but has expressed interest in you since you arrived.”  
“Since I arrived? How did she know me?”  
“I told her about you.”  
“And you only mentioned her once to me and it’s minutes before I meet her.”  
“I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, after all you’ve been single for how long? I’m a great matchmaker.” Shuri smiled.  
“I know you mean well, but I’m not looking for anything other than to be fixed.” I said.  
“It is your brain that will be ‘fixed’, but what about your heart? That is just as important.”  
I sighed, I didn’t want to argue with Shuri so I decided to stay quiet the rest of the walk, which was not very long.  
We arrived at a hut similar to mine, but slightly bigger and it had more plants surrounding it. Shuri walked towards the drapes that acted as a front door, I stayed back and looked around. This area was much more secluded than mine, it was like it was in a dome of trees. I could see the lake through some bushes as well as some sand. I guess this is the more ‘beachy’ part of it.  
“Ashley? Are you in?” Shuri called into the hut.  
“I’m over here Shuri!” Called a voice from beside the hut. My heart began to pound, I’ve never been great at first impressions.  
“Come on, nothing to be scared of.” Shuri said to me as she followed the voice of ‘Ashley’.  
I rolled my eyes but made sure Shuri didn’t see me. We walked around the corner of the hut and found the woman behind the voice. My heart skipped a beat.  
“Hi.” She said as she stood up from sitting on the ground. Her hair was a deep rosy red and went just past her shoulders. Her eyes a soft chocolate brown.  
“How are you?” Shuri asked as they hugged each other. She was slightly taller than Shuri but shared a similar slim build, a little curvier.  
“I’m good, I was just playing with Ruby.” She said as she glanced to the small black and white cat beside her.  
“This is lieutenant Barnes.” She introduced me.  
Our eyes meant for just a second, but I looked away as she smiled gently.  
“Bucky.” I said as we shook hands.  
“I’m Ashley.” She said as our hands released one another. “Nice to meet you.”  
Everyone was silent, I didn’t know what to say next and neither did Ashley. We both looked at Shuri who was smiling and looked to her, then me.  
“Alright well my work here is done, enjoy.” Shuri said as she backed away and began to leave.  
“U-um, Shuri, can I speak to you a minute?” Ashley called to Shuri. “One minute.” She said to me before going to Shuri.  
I nodded and let her leave. I felt something touch my leg and looked down, it was the cat. It looked up at me and I knelt down to pet it. I couldn’t hear Ashley and Shuri’s conversation, but I knew what it was about. She was asking for either Shuri to stay or for Shuri to bring me back. I knew Ashley didn’t want to be left alone with me, who would with my past reputation? It was a mistake for Shuri to bring me here.  
“Hey,” Ashley said as she came back to me. Shuri had left. “I see you met Ruby.”  
I stood back up and cut to the chase. “Look, I know you’d rather not spend your day with some mentally unstable war vet. I’ll find my way back, ok?” I said as I began to walk away.  
“No no, please,” She stopped me. “I do want to spend my day with you.” She said, but looked away. “I’m the one who asked for company, so really, it’s your decision if you want to stay or not.” She said before walking to the front of her hut.  
The cat followed her as I stood in place, I felt like an idiot. But now it indeed was my decision on if I wanted to stay with her or not. It wouldn’t be a huge decision for most people, but I’m not ‘most people’, and I didn’t know if I was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath in and let out a sign. I wasn’t in the mood for making friends. I began walking towards the trail that led back to my hut when Ashley walked out from her hut. Her eyes watched me go past her, I could feel them on my back, I could tell she wasn’t very happy.  
“You’re really gonna leave?” She broke her silence.  
I didn’t say anything, but I did stop walking.  
“I just want us to help each other. It’s what Shuri wants too.” She said, I turned around to face her.  
“How the hell am I going to help you if I can’t help myself? I’m here to be fixed because I can’t do it.” I responded sternly.  
“You’ll never know until you try.” She said, I huffed and looked away. “Please? Stay.”  
There was a few seconds of silence as I thought.  
“What are we even going to do?” I asked her, she gently smiled.  
“Anything.” She smiled. “But let's start off small and just get to know each other.”  
“If that's what you want.”  
“It is, here, let’s go inside to talk, it’s not as windy.” She said as she opened the drapes to her hut for me.  
~Four hours later~  
We sat on the bench by the lake together, our food in our laps as he continued to talk. We had been talking for hours and honestly, I was enjoying it. It felt nice having someone new to talk to who didn’t know everything about me already.  
“So hold on, you fought in world war two, right?”  
“Yeah, I did, with Steve, but I was enlisted and left way before he showed up. He only came after the experiment with Stark.”  
“Right, but just how old are you?” Ashley asked with a small chuckle.  
I smiled slightly. “Well, technically I’m around a hundred.” I said, her eyes widened as she smiled. “But physically, I’m in my early thirties.”  
“So you still age, just slowly?” She asked before taking a bite of the meat on her plate.  
“Yeah, slowly.” I said, then looked to the sunset on the water. “How old are you?”  
“I’m seventeen.” She said, my eyes widened as I looked at her. She looked like a woman, not a teenager.  
“You’re seventeen? You’re a kid?” I questioned, she began to laugh.  
“I’m just joking.” She said with a grin, I huffed and shook my head, she almost had me. “I’m twentyseven.”  
I nodded and smiled. “Listen, we-”  
“Oh boy.” She interrupted, I looked at her.  
“What?”  
“Well the last time you started a sentence with ‘listen’ you proceeded to tell me how you didn’t want to be here.” She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
I felt bad. “I know, I didn’t mean to come off as rude or anything, I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine, I understand where you were coming from, I’m not used to randomly left alone with a stranger either.” She explained as I finished my food. “Now what were you going to say?”  
I swallowed. “We’ve talked mostly about me this whole time, I wanna know more about you.” I looked away from her addictive gaze. Over the last few hours I noticed myself staring into her eyes without realizing sometimes. I just liked looking into her eyes, and I liked the smile she’d give me and her blush. “What’s your story?”  
She finished her plate and took mine from my lap, placing it on top of hers and then putting the stack on the small wooden table beside her. “Well, it’s not as interesting as yours that's for sure.”  
“Shuri told me you came to Wakanda last year with a power you needed help with, it sounds like a mystery and mysteries are always interesting.” I insisted while she played with a strand of her rose coloured hair in her slender fingers, I watched.  
She sighed quietly and looked down.  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” I said while turning my body towards her.  
“I know… Let’s just start at the beginning rather than the start of my Wakandan chapter of life.” Ashley said as she looked up at me with a small smile.  
“Okay,” I smiled back. I want her to be as comfortable as possible. “So whats the beginning?”  
“I was born in Maine, I was the only child until I turned nine, but that story is a little messy, I don’t know if you care to hear about family drama?” She asked and looked at me.  
“Tell me anything you want, I’m a good listener.” I replied.  
“My mom had a baby, but it wasn’t my dad’s, but she claimed it was. Turns out she had been cheating on him for quite some time. The baby had a lot of heart problems and passed away, I don’t even remember if it was a boy or girl.” She said, watching the water wave. “My parents split up and my dad took me with him to Florida where he became a drug dealer.” I raised an eyebrow and she huffed. “My mom would pay to fly me out back to Maine in summers and Christmas’ sometimes. But, I don’t know, she just… she didn’t feel like my mom, you know?”  
I nodded. “She did something you didn’t expect and it changed your image of her.”  
“Exactly!” She agreed and turned towards me. “It was like she had become someone I didn’t know. That’s why I lived with me dad and only sometimes saw her.”  
“And the court allowed that?”  
“Oh, no they were never married or anything. My dad got my mom pregnant when they were twenty and the rest is history, it was never planned. Honestly I think they started as just a hookup.” She giggled under her breath. “But my mom didn’t want an abortion and my dad wanted a kid anyway, so in a way it worked out but still went to shit.”  
“So what happened next?” I asked.  
“I turned eighteen, and a month after my birthday, my dad overdosed.” She paused, taking a breath.  
“I’m sorry.” I said.  
She shook her head. “It was a long time coming, I mean, doing drugs for nine years, come on. I was amazed he lasted as long as he did.”  
“It’s still loss, and you were barely an adult.”  
“Age-wise I was barely an adult, mentally… well I had already been looking for apartments long before his death. I just wanted to leave everyone and everything behind, start my own life, clean slate.” She explained. “Y’know Ashley wasn’t even the name I was born with.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup, Ashley was my middle name, my first name was Lilianna. Lilianna Ashley Fermin.”  
“Did anyone call you by your middle name?”  
“Yeah, my dad did and my mom used to get so mad when she’d catch him doing it. But he didn’t care, I was Ashley in his eyes and Lilianna in hers. So when I got enough money to move out of Florida, I saved up enough to change my name too. So now I’m simply Ashley Fermin.”  
“My first name isn’t actually ‘Bucky’ or ‘Buchanan’, it’s James, but my best friend Steve has always called me Bucky and it just sticks.” I explained, our eyes made contact. “My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.”  
“I like the name ‘James’, it has a soft tone to it.” She said with a smile, I smiled back.  
“It does, but it just isn’t me.”  
“Shuri was right, you and I are similar.” She said with a wink.  
“They don’t call her the smartest person in the world for nothing.” I smirked, she chuckled.  
We both looked to the sun as it was nearly gone. The sky was pink and orange with white clouds brushed everywhere. I love it here.  
“It’ll be dark soon.” Ashley broke the silence. “You should probably get going, there’s no light on the trail to see at night since no one really uses it but me.”  
“I’ll get going, but, can I ask you something that might be personal?” I asked, she nodded. “What is the ‘power’ you have?”  
Ashley looked away. “I don’t know any proper words for it, but I guess it’s similar to telepathy?” She explained. “See, I can see people’s pasts and memories by looking at them. I can see things they don’t even remember because the mind really never forgets completely. I came to Wakanda because this ‘power’ was pretty much ruining my life. I would look at someone and instantly know everything they’ve done, I couldn’t control it. Sometimes I’d call them out but that would only make matters worse and ruin relationships and friendships.”  
I became nervous. I know that I remember a lot of things, but a lot is also gone thanks to my assassin days. Did she look into my past? My memories? “And now?” I asked.  
“Shuri worked with me and I can control it now, thank goodness.”  
“Yeah, but, do you still use it?”  
“Only when I need to. Like on the day I came begging for help, Shuri wasn’t sure how truthful I was being, so I told her her own secrets.” She explained, I felt uneasy. “Needless to say, after that she helped me right away.”  
I don’t want Ashley seeing anything I’ve done, I don’t want anyone seeing. It wasn’t even me doing those things, I couldn’t stop myself. I just had to sit and watch my body destroy everything it was told to.  
I looked away, my heart was beating quickly again. “Did you use it on me?” I asked.  
“No! Of course not. I didn’t need to, and I trust you. You’ve told me everything I asked to know about anyway.” She said. “I’d never use it on you Bucky, promise.”  
Her promise was important and meant a lot, but I still felt uneasy. I left out a large portion of my past to her. I didn’t tell her about how I was experimented on to kill people, or how I have the highest kill count in Hydra history, or how I remember every single death, every single life I took.  
“Bucky?”  
I snapped out of it.  
“Are you alright? You look a little pale.” Ashley said as she moved closer.  
“I’m fine, I’m just tired…” I lied. “I’m gonna get going.” I stood up quickly, she stood up just as fast.  
“Well it was nice meeting you.” She said. “I hope we meet again soon.”  
Her words calmed me. I wanted to see her again too. Talking to her for most of the day was very therapeutic, but I also just liked her company and voice. “I do too.” I said before catching one last gaze of her.  
“Have a nice night.” She said with a smile before picking up our food plates and walking towards her hut.  
I watched her go inside, making sure she was safe. This was an old habit I developed when I used to take girls on dates back in the day. I’d walk or drive them home and make sure they’d get into their house okay. But I don’t think was a date… or maybe it was?


	3. Chapter 3

My legs were soaked with warm Wakandan freshwater as I grabbed the rope attached to a wooden boat and pulled it to the sand. It had been a long, work filled day out on the water. Every Sunday I would help the fishermen where I could but today felt different. For the first time, there was something else I wanted to do instead of be in the water. Bucky had told me Shuri cancelled their training for today, so he was free. It actually irritated me having to tell him I would be busy, but I knew I couldn’t bail on these fishers when they need my help the most. This fishing season has been greatly busy which was great for pretty much everyone, except for me, for today. Bucky and I had been seeing each other every day we could, our friendship had grown strong, but it had only been a week, we still had a lot to learn of each other.  
“That’s the last of ‘em!” I called to the head of the fishers, Adé.  
“Perfect!” He called as he walked over to me. “I don’t think I need to say ‘thank you’ for you to know my appreciation anymore.” He chuckled and adjusted his straw hat.  
“That’s for sure. Is there anything else I can help with?” I smiled and asked. I felt exhausted but I had great respect for Adé and he was old, he deserved all the help he could get.  
He shook his head. “No, no, no. You’ve done enough work my dear, relax! Have a sunset swim to calm your nerves.”  
“Having the lake to myself would be nice.” I agreed with a nod as I looked to the sparkling water.  
“Well, not completely to yourself. I think you’ve befriended our White Wolf.” He smiled and looked past me.  
I turned my head and saw Bucky, making his way toward me.   
“Yes, I guess I have.” I smiled and looked to Adé.  
He put his hands on my shoulders. “You make sure he knows to keep his hands to himself.”  
I laughed. “I promise I will Adé. See you next week.” I said as the old fisherman left me with a wave. I heard Bucky getting closer to me, why do I feel nervous? I think I know the answer, but it just doesn’t feel real, and I refuse to lead myself on.  
“Evening, Ash.” Bucky greeted me. I loved his nickname for me.  
“Evening, Bucky.” I smiled. “What brings you to the docks?”  
“I thought I’d lend a hand.. A single hand, of course.” Bucky smiled and looked to his arm.  
I giggled. “And you waited until sunset to come over?”  
“Look I’ve had a long day ok?” Bucky said with a huff, I always found it cute when he did that. It was like he was doing a small, cute laugh but still wanted to be the tall, dark and handsome man he is.  
“Miss me?” I asked and tilted my head to the side, my attempt at being cute back. Bucky blushed and looked down, his hair covering his face. “I was just about to go for a swim, wanna join me?”  
“I don’t know about that.” Bucky said, he was avoiding my eyes, again.  
“Oh come on. You had a long day, right?” I said as I felt a sudden burst of boldness and touched his arm. “Relax.”  
Bucky’s lips parted as he looked to my hand on him, I let go, I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  
“The water’s great, I’m going in.” I told him before walking to the water.  
I began to remove my top, I hated being in wet clothes, and then my shorts. I placed them on the side of a wooden boat that was beached. I was only in my matching maroon bra and panties. From the corner of my eyes I could see Bucky watching my every move, I wished he’d strip down too, that’d be a nice site to see. But Bucky seemed to be a modest man, which wasn’t surprising since he was born about a hundred years ago.  
I walked into the water, it felt amazing, it was warm from the sun and as clear as glass. I walked until the water was just above my hips, my hands feeling the surface of the lake.   
I looked over my shoulder to Bucky. “It feels great!” I called to him with a smile.  
“You’re tempting!” He called back as he walked towards the boat. He began to undress.  
My heart started to pound. I had only imagined how his body looked under the cloth, the fact that I was about to see it made me excited. I stopped watching him and looked back out to the water. I didn’t want to make him nervous or anxious. I closed my eyes, hoping it would help my eyes stop lusting for his skin, it didn’t help much. I gave in and moved my head to look back at him. Bucky was already in the water, walking to me in a dark pair of shorts.   
“Tempting in a good way?” I asked, my voice was quieter than usual, I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
“In a good way.” He confirmed with a smirk, I was wet and it wasn’t from the water. “And you’re right, it does feel great, and relaxing.” He stood beside me, I felt his hand brush on mine under the water. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” I said.  
Our eyes met.  
It was like the world had stopped. He was so beautiful, so perfect, so sweet. That was the moment I realized that what I had been feeling wasn’t a simple crush, it was love. I had fallen in love with Bucky Barnes.  
I looked down slightly to where his left arm would be, he caught me.  
“I don’t mind talking about it.” Bucky said to me, his voice was soft and deep, intoxicating.  
“Do you remember losing it?” I asked him.  
“It’s really blurry, I only remember certain parts, like being dragged and then seeing nothing there but blood.” He explained. “And I remember getting the metal arm for the first time, it hurt like a bitch and took a long time for me to learn it’s strength.”  
“Didn’t Shuri make you a new arm?”  
“She did, and I appreciate it, but having it on just makes me feel like I’m waiting for something to attack.” Bucky said, I nodded. “You can feel it if you want, it doesn’t hurt.”  
I looked to his eyes. “Are you sure?”  
Bucky turned to face me and I him. He gently lifted my right hand and placed it on his shoulder. I felt his skin with mine, I don’t know what I expected but, it was normal.   
“See? It’s not so scary.” He said with a smirk. “Me on the other hand..-”  
“You’re not scary.” I said quickly. I knew where he was going with that, it was to the side of himself that feels he isn’t ‘fixed’. “You’re perfect.” I said, our eyes met once again, but it was different this time. Our eyes were locked.  
My body trembled as he put his hand on mine. “So are you.” He said, it felt like my body had melted while our gaze grew stronger.  
It only takes a second for me to lose control. And I did, and I ruined our moment.  
I flinched back, away from Bucky and shut my eyes. I placed a hand on my head. “No, no, Bucky I’m so sorry.”  
“What..What just happened?” He asked in a very concerned voice. He took a step closer to me but I took one back.  
“I get vulnerable sometimes and I slip up.” I felt a tear slide down my cheek, my face burned red. Bucky was confused. “I promised you I’d never use my power on you and….”  
His eyes widened slightly once he realized what happened. His mouth was open but there were no words coming out.  
“Bucky I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I cried and sniffled. “It was a mistake.”  
“What did you see?” He questioned me in a serious but scared tone.  
“Bucky…” I said, but I was at a loss for words.  
“Ashley. Tell me what you saw.” He demanded.  
I tried catching my breath and clearing my tearfilled eyes but it was no use. “Your days with Hydra.” I spat out like it had a bad taste, and it did.  
Bucky wouldn’t look at me, it broke my heart. I felt horrible.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I should go.” He said as he began to leave the water.  
“No, Bucky please!” I called. “I didn’t mean to do it, and none of it means anything to me!”  
He continued to grab his clothes and dress himself quickly. I followed him out of the water.  
“Bucky, your past is your past. It has nothing to do with the man I’ve spend nearly every day with.” I said, he kept dressing himself. “It wasn’t you who I saw. It was someone else in your body.”  
He began to leave me alone on the beach.  
“Bucky I already knew!” I cried.  
He stopped.  
“I already knew about Hydra and The Winter Soldier. I just never brought it up because I know you don’t like that part of your past.”  
“And you don’t care?” He questioned as he turned to face me.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“You don’t care that I was only kept alive so I could be a weapon? You don’t care that I killed everyone and anyone? You don’t care that I’m a murderer?” He cried, I couldn’t tell if the water on his cheeks were tears or droplets from leaving the lake so quickly.  
“If it was up to you, I know you wouldn’t have done any of it.” I proclaimed.  
He didn’t say a word back.


	4. Chapter 4

Every single day since our fight I had gone to Bucky’s hut, and he was never there. And every single day I was alone. I missed him so much even though it had only been three days. He had become my best friend, someone I could talk to about anything, someone I loved, and I messed it all up. I would wake up from dreams with him in them. My most recent one was still similar to the others, I’d wake up with his beautiful body holding me. We would exchange some words, but then he’d bring up what I did, and the dream would become a nightmare. Not because I was scared of him or anything, but because I was scared of losing him, of hurting him.  
Ruby cried a small meow. I had been laying in bed for nearly three hours, I had no motivation to get up. Ruby hopped onto my bed and began to purr.  
“Morning little lady.” I said, my voice sounded horrible from not using it.  
I scratched Ruby’s back and she closed her eyes, enjoying every touch. I smiled, she was all I had now. A small, scrappy, tuxedo cat whom I had rescued when she was a kitten. Before Ruby I was more a dog person, but she definitely changed me.   
I sat up and stretched my arms out, Ruby hopped off the bed and walked to her empty food bowl. I slowly managed to get off my bed and walked to the cupboard I kept her food in. I poured some into her bowl and she dug right in, I gave her fresh water as well. I opened my curtain that covered where a front door would be and walked outside. The sun was in the middle of the sky, had I really been laying in bed that long?  
“Ashley!” Called a voice.  
I turned my head and saw Shuri, I was hoping it was Bucky even though I knew the chances were low.  
“Morning, Shuri.” I said.  
“Morning? Ashley it’s noon.” Shuri said as she looked at me. “You don’t look too good.”  
“I’m just tired.” I said and began to put my hair into a ponytail.  
“Funny, Bucky said the same thing.” Shuri said and crossed her arms. “What happened?”  
“Wow you really are the smartest person in the world.” I replied with a sigh.  
I walked to my bench on the water and sat down, Shuri followed.  
“Come on, I thought you two really hit it off.” Shuri said, I could hear the concern in her voice.  
“Yeah we did, or I thought we did, until I had to ruin everything.”  
“What do you mean? Tell me what happened, Ashley.”  
I sighed, I could feel the tears fill my eyes. I hate crying in front of people. “I used my power on him. Saw things I shouldn’t have seen. Same old, same old fuck up.” I explained and shook my head. I was disappointed in myself.  
“You did this on purpose?”  
“No. We were getting close, really close, and I let my guard down.”  
“Did you tell him this?”  
“Yeah, but it was too late.”  
I felt a tear escape my eye, I quickly brushed it away but Shuri noticed it.  
“Maybe he just needs time to himself to think.” Shuri said, she put a hand on my shoulder. “I can see you care about him greatly. And I think he cares for you back the same way. He’ll come around.”  
I didn’t respond. I wanted to disagree with Shuri but I knew she would have persisted. So I kept quiet and focused on the trees across the lake. Anything to distract me from crying.  
Shuri stood up. “I should go. Take care of yourself, Ashley.” She said before leaving me.  
I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. I listened to the birds chirp in the trees and the flow of the clear water. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I enjoyed having my time alone, but that changed once I met Bucky. All I wanted to do was be with him, even if we didn’t talk, just his presence was calming to me. I think he may have felt the same way before our fight, but I’ll never know.  
“Am I interrupting?”  
I jumped slightly and opened my eyes, it was Bucky.  
“Bucky?” I said as my eyes widened and my mouth opened. “Um, no, please, sit.”  
He sat down beside me, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him as he stared into the distance.  
“I didn’t think I’d see you again.” I finally managed to say, he looked down.  
“Ash. I’m sorry about what happened, I overreacted and seeing you cry… Well, I didn’t get any sleep that night and haven’t been lately.” Bucky explained. “I’m sorry it’s taken this long to see you but I just needed time to think. I heard you came by my hut a few times.”  
“Every day.” I said. “But Bucky, it isn’t your fault, it was mine. I know where my weaknesses are and I still let myself fall. I should have stopped and gotten a grip.”  
“That’s the thing, Ash. I didn’t want you to stop.” He said, I felt tears again. “I wanted you to keep going, because I knew what we were leading to.”  
“Trust me, I wanted to keep going too, but I broke my promise.”  
“I should’ve told you everything from the start like you told me.”  
We looked at each other, I couldn’t help but smile and so did he.  
“I guess we’re both at fault.” I said. “It could’ve been a lot worse anyway.”  
“Do you… do you really not care?” He asked. “About what I’ve done?”  
I put a hand on his shoulder and turned to him. “Bucky, like I said, that wasn’t you. I know Bucky Barnes, and that isn’t who I saw, I saw the Winter Soldier. Two different people.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.  
“I’m sure.” I said, I moved my hand to his cheek. “You’re not a bad man, you’re amazing.”  
Bucky blushed slightly, I smiled and watched him. He carefully held my wrist in place and turned his head, his lips began kissing my fingers so gently, so slowly, so blissfully. I watched his lips closely, they were, of course, prefect. I wanted to lick them, and I wanted him to lick mine. He put my wrist down and let go.  
“Wanna continue where we left off?” He asked and looked to the water.  
“What, swim?” I questioned, Bucky nodded. “Well, it’s not very warm today.”  
“Oh come on. It’ll wake you up.” He said as he stood up and started to remove his clothes.  
I smiled. “Fine.” I said and stood up.  
“You’re gonna swim in that?” He asked as he striped to his briefs. I was wearing short shorts and a loose, white tank top.  
“This is what I slept in, there isn’t anything underneath to swim in.” I said with a chuckle. “Now come on.” I walked to the water.  
Bucky caught up to me as we both slowly entered the cold water. I grinned and began to shake.  
Bucky chuckled. “What is it?”  
“It’s so cold!” I said with a laugh. “I can’t do this.”   
I turned around and began to head for the warm sand but felt an arm wrap around my waist.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Bucky said as he grabbed me with a smile.  
“Bucky! I swear!” I laughed and struggled to break free. It was to no use, even with one arm Bucky was extremely strong. He lifted me off the ground and carried me deeper into the water. I could hear his adorable laugh just before he tossed my body free. I sunk into the icy water and quickly swam to the surface. “I’m gonna get sick now!” I shouted with a giggle.  
He smiled and dove in after me. I watched his body swim towards me through the ripples of the water. He swam up and snuck his arm around my waist again, but this time he was gently, he was holding me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I pulled him close, I wanted his embrace and he fell into mine. I held him like it was the last time I’d see him and he held me back. I felt his head rest on my shoulder, so I began to run my fingers through his thick, brown hair. His thumb rubbed my ribs in a pattern, nothing could ruin this moment for us.  
I turned my head and closed my eyes, kissing his prickly cheek ever so gently and slowly. Bucky pulled our embrace closer, my breasts touched his chest, only my wet shirt was separating our skin. I kissed his cheek again, and again, and again, each time in a different place. I was making a trail to his ear.  
“Bucky, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” I whispered into his ear, I heard a quiet sigh leave his mouth. I then felt kisses being placed on my sensitive neck. “Oh Bucky.” I couldn’t help but sigh out too.  
“I want you, Ash.” He whispered. “I want all of you. So bad.”  
“So take me, Bucky. Make my fantasies come true.” I begged him as he pulled his head back slightly. Our eyes met, both filled with lust and desire. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I felt his hand move from my hips to my cheek. We began to move in, slowly, peacefully. I closed my eyes and so did he, and our lips were so close, but they never met.  
“Ashley!” Called T’Challa.  
We quickly broke our bodies apart, our moment was interrupted. I turned my head and saw T’Challa appear from the trail, but he wasn’t alone. I looked to Bucky and he watched them approach.  
“Steve?”


End file.
